


Smoothest Dog

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for delicatale's <a href="http://delicatale.livejournal.com/51222.html">hugfest</a><a></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoothest Dog

Jenna is in the car when her contact emails the information to her. Her heart races as she scrolls through the attachments--it's what they had been looking for, the missing piece of the puzzle that connects Wo Fat to the arms shipment they had been tracking.

She forwards the email to the team, then realizes Steve's place isn't far down the road so she heads straight there. It's still early and he probably hasn't left for the office yet. She doesn't want to wait, she needs to share this intel with him immediately, needs to prove that she has what it takes to help bring Wo Fat down.

When she pulls up to Steve's house she's gratified to see the car is still in the driveway. Parking on the street, she heads for the door with her cell phone in hand, documents open for ready viewing. Halfway up the walk she hears voices in the back. Steve, laughing softly, probably out on the lanai. A quick detour as she changes directly to round the side of the house, feet rustling quietly over dew-damp grass. Her eyes are on the phone as she scrolls through the data and she's wondering if she should send flowers to her contact or if that would be weird--when she glances up to see Steve just few yards away. She raises her arm, about to call out. But Steve's not alone.

Danny is there, too. Which isn't too surprising, since they drive in together every day but what is surprising is how close together they are. Very close, with their arms around each other and while she's seen them hug before, this is different. It's been a week since Danny nearly died and this hug is a whole lot more intimate. Steve is perched on the edge of a table and Danny is standing between his legs, their bodies pressed flushed together and this is no casual bro-hug. Danny's not patting Steve's back this time, he's rubbing it gently, practically caressing him and Steve's got a hand up in Danny's hair and his face buried in Danny's neck.

Oh. Jenna's face grows warm as she comes to a halt. Steve and Danny. How did she not know this? Now it all made sense--the warm looks, they way they lived in each other's back pocket, their playful bickering.

She shouldn't be staring like this, invading their privacy. Embarrassed, she takes a step back as Danny shifts, moving his head as he pulls back to press his lips to Steve's and at that exact moment Steve's eyes widen in surprise and Jenna knows she's been spotted.

"Jenna--" Steve straightens, releasing his grip on Danny.

Danny tries to back away but as he glances over his shoulder, he stumbles over Steve's foot and nearly falls, grabbing Steve's arm to keep his balance.

"No, no, hey, I'll catch you at the office, okay?" Jenna says, holding her hands up and god, she feels like an idiot. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"Interrupt? What, no there's nothing to--" Steve tugs the front of his shirt down with a quick glance at Danny, who is scratching the back of his head, cheeks flushed pink.

"Nothing at all to interrupt," Danny confirms. "We were just--" He waves a hand at the table, then spots a coffee cup and points to it. "Drinking coffee."

"Yes." Steve nods. "Coffee. We were drinking it. Right, Danny?"

"Right." Danny shoves his hands in his pockets and rocks on the balls of his feet. "Coffee."

Jenna raises her eyebrows. "From each other's mouths?" She can't resist. She may feel like an idiot, but jeeze, these guys really are dorks sometimes.

Danny raises his chin and he looks like he's about to argue the point so Jenna holds out her phone and says, "My contact came through with the bank account numbers. Wo Fat's connected to that second shipment of arms. I sent you the documents."

Steve's face changes immediately and he's all business as he grabs her phone. "Excellent," he says, eyeing the data. "Did you forward this to Kono?"

"Yes." She takes the phone back. "Everyone has a copy. We should be able to put together a solid case."

"And finally nail this asshole," Danny adds, pulling out his phone.

She leans closer to Steve. "Sorry, to barge in like that," she says softly. "I didn't realize, you know. You and Danny."

Steve's smile is shy. "Yeah. Neither did we. Until last week." He looks over at Danny, who is frowning at his phone.

Steve looks so damn happy and Jenna can still remember how it feels to be that goofy in love, even though it was a hundred years ago. She smiles and punches Steve lightly in the arm, not trusting herself to speak and when Steve taps her arm in response, face set in mock indignation, she laughs.

"Finish _drinking your coffee_ , guys, and I'll see you at the office," she tells them, waving their protests away as she heads back toward her car.


End file.
